


Final Toss

by flowertooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fukurodani Graduation, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I also cry, M/M, akaashi cries, cute lil smooches in the storage cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertooru/pseuds/flowertooru
Summary: Akaashi always knew the day would come when Bokuto would graduate and leave him behind. That didn't mean he was ready for it.





	

Akaashi gently pushed open the door to the Fukurodani gym, propping it open with a large wooden block the team had taken to using as the door jamb over the past year. He flicked on the overhead lights, squinting as his eyes adjusted to their intensity, and made an immediate beeline for the storage room, unlocking it and removing a cart of volleyballs, a net and two poles from within.

He set up quickly, securing the net across the court before changing his shoes and discarding his jacket, leaving it neatly folded next to his bag on the floor. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to the elbow, undoing the top three buttons, and headed towards the cart to take out one of the balls, rotating it between his palms. It was such a familiar weight, something he’d grown so accustomed to over the past five years of his life; after all that time, all the hours spent practicing in the gym or travelling across the country to compete, he found it almost impossible to imagine volleyball not being a part of his life.

He found it even more impossible to think of certain players not being a part of his team either. But he knew that today, no matter how unbearable it was, that seemingly impossible thought had finally become a reality.

Fukurodani’s senior year was moving on. Their graduation ceremony had ended less than an hour ago; a long but fairly vibrant affair, students and parents chattering away excitedly about future plans. It had been surprisingly easy for Akaashi to slip away – he had expected to find himself crushed in one of Bokuto’s vice grips all day, dragged around from pillar to post, but the captain had found himself surrounded by almost half the student body wanting to wish him well. So, after congratulating the rest of his teammates Akaashi had managed to leave, ducking through the crowds and making his way to the gym in peace.

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, trying to ignore the emotions bubbling inside him. He had always known this day would come, but that did not mean he was ready for it.

Tossing the ball up into the air, Akaashi jumped after it and smacked it hard over the net, watching it land on the other side of the court before rolling away. Without hesitation he immediately turned back to the cart to pick up the next.

He completely lost track of time. All he knew is that by the time Bokuto showed up, leaning against the doorframe with his graduation robes slung over one shoulder, he’d been through the entire cart of volleyballs three times over.

“I knew I’d find you here Akaashi!”

Bokuto strode into the gym, tossing his robes carelessly to the side of the room as he stopped in front of Akaashi, looking hopeful.

“Toss for me?”

Akaashi, still trying to catch his breath, glanced down at the floor. “You need to change your shoes first, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s face fell. “But I don’t have any, they’re at—”

“There’s a spare pair in the storage cupboard,” Akaashi interrupted, nodding towards the open cupboard door. “Your old ones that you left here a while ago.” _That I kept here just for you, just for moments like this_ he thought.

Bokuto smiled broadly, the expression lighting up his entire face. “You’re the best ‘kaashi!” As he dashed off towards the storage cupboard to change his shoes, Akaashi collected the rest of the volleyballs scattered around the court, throwing them gracefully back into their cart.

“Akaashi, I can’t find them!!!”

“On the shelf to the left, next to the bibs.”

“Oh! Okay yeah, I see them now!”

After a loud crash (“I’m okay!”) Bokuto came stumbling out of the cupboard, throwing his formal shoes towards his robes and rolling up his sleeves. Akaashi tutted.   

“You should take better care of your things, Bokuto-san.”

“What are you, my mom?” Bokuto replied with a grin. “Besides, it’s not like I’m gonna need them again. College doesn’t have a uniform, remember?”

Akaashi stiffened ever so slightly. “Right. But you might need them for other things, like family gatherings or formal events.”

Bokuto waved a hand, retrieving a volleyball and preparing to throw it. “It’s fine! You worry too much ‘kaashi.” He winked, bouncing the ball. “Ready?”

Akaashi sighed but nodded, getting into position to set. “Yes Bokuto-san. I’m ready.”

\---

By the time they were finished it was dark outside. Akaashi was stunned; this certainly wouldn’t be the first time he and Bokuto had stayed late practicing with each other, but this particular session hadn’t felt as long as it obviously was. Several hours had passed, but it felt like only one, two at most.

“Man, I’m starving!”

Akaashi glanced towards Bokuto, who was currently tossing a volleyball from one end of the court to the other.

“You wanna get some food on the way home?”

“Sure,” Akaashi replied, making his way towards the nearest ball. “Are you sure your parents will be okay with that? It is your graduation day after all.”

Bokuto made a strange face. “N-nah they’re fine. And it’s _my_ day right? I’d rather spend it with you than them. I’d rather spend all my time with you than anyone.”

Akaashi froze. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest, so loudly he was sure Bokuto could hear it.

“That’s… very nice of you, Bokuto-san.” _I wish I could spend all of my time with you too, more than anything_.

Bokuto smiled, bright and genuine, before helping Akaashi clear up the court. They tossed all the balls back, rolling the cart into storage before taking down the net, wrapping it up between them. Akaashi took it in both arms while Bokuto took down the poles on each end, following the setter into the cupboard to put them away.

“Don’t we just put them by the door?” he asked, looking at Akaashi quizzically.

“Not since they fell on Coach and almost broke his foot. Here, they go behind this unit.” Akaashi reached for the poles, taking them from Bokuto and setting them down where they belonged, resting against the wall.

“I’m really glad you’re going to be captain next year Akaashi,” Bokuto remarked, glancing around the room at everything neatly stacked away. “You’re so good at this stuff. I hate it – always so excited to play I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Anyway you’re gonna be really great! I can’t wait to see what the new team’s like. I’m probably gonna be really jealous of the new ace since he gets you to set for him, but still I—”

Bokuto was interrupted by a loud sob and his eyes widened as he looked towards Akaashi, seeing the setter hunched over and shaking, arms wrapped around himself. He bounded towards him, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste.

“Akaashi! What’s wrong?”

“D-don’t, Bokuto-san please I—”

Akaashi covered his face with both hands, still sobbing loudly. It was the most heart-breaking sound Bokuto had ever heard in his life.

A little hesitantly, Bokuto reached towards Akaashi. He wanted nothing more than to scoop Akaashi up in his arms and hold him close but he’d never dealt with this before, never seen Akaashi be anything other than totally composed. This was a new and frightening experience for him.

Gently, he placed his hands on both sides of Akaashi’s waist, turning him around so they were facing each other and breathing a sigh of relief when Akaashi didn’t resist.

“Akaashi, hey, come on – talk to me.”

Akaashi didn’t reply, simply circling his arms around Bokuto’s middle and holding on tight, crying into his shirt. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and held him close, rubbing his back in soothing motions.

“Hey, hey it’s okay Akaashi, don’t cry, please don’t cry…”

After a few minutes Akaashi calmed, sobs becoming sniffles, removing one of his arms from around Bokuto to wipe at his eyes.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I don’t know what came over me.” Akaashi tried to extract himself from Bokuto’s arms but Bokuto only held on tighter, looking at Akaashi seriously.

“You think I’m just gonna let you go? Akaashi.” Bokuto frowned, brushing the hair away from Akaashi’s forehead. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Akaashi bit his lip, looking off to one side. Bokuto absent-mindedly continued the soothing motions along Akaashi’s back, watching him patiently.

“I don’t… I don’t like thinking about the next year, being captain.”

“Wha—really? But Akaashi, you’re really gonna be so good at it!”

“Perhaps, but it doesn’t matter.” Akaashi frowned deeply, one hand clutching at the fabric of Bokuto’s shirt. “It doesn’t matter when you won’t be here, or so many of the others. I can bring in new people and help them play but it won’t be the same. Maybe that makes me selfish. Maybe I won’t be such a good captain after all.”

“Akaashi…”

“And you’ll be so far away, playing with one of the best teams in the country. You say you’ll be jealous of the new ace but it’s me who’ll be jealous of you, and all your teammates. I… I wish I could go with you Bokuto-san. I don’t want you to leave.”

Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheek with one hand, running his thumb across it to brush away a stray tear. Akaashi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I don’t want you to go Bokuto-san… I don’t want you to leave me behind.”

“But I’m not leaving you Akaashi. Not really.” Bokuto pulled Akaashi close and, in a move which shocked himself as much as it did Akaashi, gently pressed their lips together. When he pulled away Akaashi could only stare, wide-eyed and flustered.

“B-Bokuto-san…”

“I’m really not going anywhere. I’ll come back all the time, and you can always come and stay with me, you know, on the weekends and stuff. I-if you want, of course I mean I’m just saying, I—”

Akaashi raised a finger to Bokuto’s lips, effectively shushing him before closing the distance between them and kissing him again, deeper this time, more passionate. Bokuto moaned into the kiss, pressing both hands against Akaashi’s back to pull him as close as possible while Akaashi tangled his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, gripping it lightly.

Bokuto pulled away a few minutes later, completely breathless and very pink in the face.

“That... feels really good. I've wanted to do it for so long...”

Akaashi laughed, blushing deeply as he kissed Bokuto again, soft and gentle. “Me too.”

Bokuto smiled, stepping back and taking Akaashi’s hand in his, their fingers threaded together.

“So after food do you wanna maybe like… stay at my place? We can just, cuddle and stuff but I really like kissing you as well, and you can always borrow my clothes and everything and I—”

Akaashi stepped forward, gently nudging Bokuto with his hip. “Yes, Bokuto-san. I’d love that.”

Bokuto grinned, pulling Akaashi out of the storage cupboard and switching off the lights, shutting the door firmly behind him. The pair made their way to their discarded shoes and jackets, Bokuto once again carelessly slinging his robes across one shoulder as they walked out of the gym door, hand-in-hand.

 


End file.
